


Baeksoo and Kaisoo

by doeyed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeyed/pseuds/doeyed
Summary: All Baeksoo and Kaisoo drabbles. ♥





	1. Chapter 1

Baeksoo and Kaisoo


	2. Kaisoo - Obliviousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAISOO - Part I

Kyungsoo loves learning. On his free time; he studies, he reads, and he studies.

He dreams to build beautiful homes. He is fascinated with intricate designs of luxurious hotel around Seoul. Kyungsoo knows someday, he will build his own masterpiece.

That is why he studies so hard. However, the salary of his father isn’t enough to pay for Kyungsoo’s expenses at school. So the kind son he is, he opted to work at day and go to school at night. 

It is hard, but with his dreams and determination, Kyungsoo knows he will get there.

So with his nature, it is not a surprise that all his attentions are focus on namely three things: studies, work and family.

 

“Oww” Kyungsoo almost hisses at the sudden jab on his ribs. He glared at the brunette beside him. “What?” he threateningly said at the male; however the said brunette has his eyes somewhere and just continuing to nudge his side.

“Look, look” Baekhyun whispers excitedly. Instead of looking where Baekhyun is pointing, Kyungsoo shifted his attention back on his food and look solemnly at the pieces of rice on the floor. He didn’t have time to contemplate if he’s going to pick up the pieces as Baekhyun’s hand is squeezing his arm. “Kyungsoo, told you to look.” Baekhyun sounded so eager but he maintains his low voice.  
Chanyeol who’s in front of them, turn to look where Baekhyun is pointing only to find their CEO at the other table, and didn’t have the shame to hide his gaping mouth.  
Kyungsoo look as well, only he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.   
“What about Mr. Kim?” Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, only to find them looking at the man dreamily. This is the point where he questions, why does he need to spend his lunch with these weirdos.  
Baekhyun turned to him with narrowed and judging eyes. “What about him?” he silently said to him and closed his eyes, as if he is so tired of Kyungsoo. “Haven’t you noticed, he’s looking at you.”

Chanyeol nodded enviously at him. Kyungsoo turned to the said CEO, and yes, he is looking at THEM.  
He nodded his head at the man politely, and the gorgeous CEO, shifted his attention back to his food in front of him. Still looking so serious but a faint blush visible on his cheeks, that obviously went unnoticed by Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turned to his friends “he’s looking at us.” Kyungsoo deadpanned and turn back to eating and reading his notes in front of him. Baekhyun scoffed unbelievingly at him, and Chanyeol just grunted at Kyungsoo’s obliviousness.

“Guys, where else would he look, he is sitting in front of us.” Kyungsoo added matter of factly. And wanted that, to be a sign of end of conversation. But of course, that is what Baekhyun is for, to annoy him.

Baekhyun snatched his notes and Kyungsoo is back at glaring at him. He has an important quiz tonight, and he is not gonna fail the damn quiz because of goddamn Baekhyun.

“Give.it.back.” Kyungsoo turn to Baekhyun and ready to snatch his precious notes away from the stupid brunette.

“One question Kyungsoo, why do you think a CEO of Kim Group of Corporations; the biggest conglomerate in Seoul is sitting in this lowly cafeteria, wherein he could have his lunch in expensive and glamorous restaurant?”  
Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at that, and waited for Kyungsoo’s response.   
Kyungsoo blinked, thinking and shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know. He likes eating here?” 

Baekhyun smiles mockingly at him. “You think so? He likes here and every time, he sits in front of you?”  
“He also likes the cramped cubicle next to yours, whereas he has a very huge and posh office.” Chanyeol added smiling at him.  
“He is also very generous to give the whole office some Hawaiian flavoured pizza, which is accidentally your favourite.” Baekhyun tapped his left shoulder and sing songed.

“Tell us Kyungsoo, are you completely unaware of this, or you just simply ignoring it?” Baekhyun give back his notes and he tapped his left shoulder again. And smilingly left table with Chanyeol.


	3. Kaisoo - Obliviousness II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAISOO - Part II

Even if life has been hard, Kyungsoo never felt bitter nor sad on anything about his life. Yes, there may be some times he wishes his life would be easier like his classmates from well off family, but at the end of the day, he is still grateful for everything he has.  
He actually thinks he is pretty special, he thinks there is someone out there always looks out for him. He thinks he has a guardian angel.  
Whenever he has a problem, something will happen and someone will come and help him.   
That is when he realized, even if everything is hard, nothing will come that he cannot pass through. And every hardship, he became stronger and a better person. Kyungsoo would never trade anything for all of his experiences and everyone he loves in his life.

 

The first time, it was in the form of his high school classmate; Kim Junmyeon. At first, Kyungsoo isn’t really close with the guy because he came from different circle. All Kyungsoo knows about him is just, the guy is popular in school because he is rich and he is very attractive. Other than that, they never they had any interaction.  
Until they became partners in a certain project, that is when Kyungsoo got to know that Junmyeon is a very responsible and kind guy. They instantly became friends even if Kyungsoo didn’t come from elite family unlike him. Junmyeon invited him in their house multiple times to make the project. They are tasked to make miniature of any concept of South Korea’s history using clay. Since Kyungsoo is very talented with arts, they easily finished the task. Junmyeon is more than grateful because he gets to earn a friend and a good grade.  
Weeks after the project, Junmyeon found out that Kyungsoo’s father is having trouble with his job and about to lose it. He went to Kyungsoo’s house uninvited and Junmyeon’s father want to help his father and offered him a job.

That night in the park, Kyungsoo tried to treat Junmyeon with a hot chocolate as gratitude. Kyungsoo cried so hard in front of him because of two things; because their problem is solved so he is very thankful, and second one; he realized he just earned a true friend. He sobbed so hard while muttering his thanks yous.  
Junmyeon just smiled at him, pat him on his back and said “please don’t thank me, you might have to thank someone else.”

 

 

“Mr. Do” Kyungsoo lifted his head from his monitor as he heard his immediate supervisor’s voice. He straightened his back and fixes the front of his long sleeves. “Yes, Mr. Kang” Kyungsoo replied politely and immediately became nervous as he noticed the stern look of his usually jolly supervisor. The man just continued to stare at him for about a minute before he gestured to the office door of the CEO. “Mr. Kim asked me to call you. He needs you in his office now” Mr. Kang said and Kyungsoo felt a jab in chest and he felt so nervous that he didn’t know what to say.  
He immediately stood and bow in front of his supervisor, and was about to walk or run to the CEO’s office. “Kyungsoo” his supervisor called him before he can leave. “Did you do anything?” his supervisor asked him with furrowed eyebrows. Kyungsoo thinks of anything that he might have done to be called by the CEO but found nothing. The only thing he can think of is the incident a week ago, in the cafeteria.   
“Oh, it might be Baekhyun. I will kill him if get fired” Kyungsoo thought inside his head as he noticed everyone in the office is looking at them and Mr. Kang is still waiting for his answer.  
“Ah no, I can’t think of anything Mr. Kang” he said nervously.   
“All right. Tell me about it later” his supervisor waved him off, but Kyungsoo knows that Mr. Kang is just concern about him. The CEO will not ask for him if it is nothing.

 

Kyungsoo was told by the executive secretary to come in as Mr. Kim is already waiting for him. He knocked thrice and turns the knob, he entered the office and the sight of the CEO’s smiles and laughter greeted him. 

“Excuse me.” Kyungsoo butt in and he bowed embarrassed because the CEO is busy laughing with two guests in front of him. Kyungsoo straightened his back and the smile on the CEO’s faltered but he still has the small smile on his face. “I was told you are looking for me, Mr. Kim” he asked and he starts to pray on his guardian angel not to fire him, because he needs money and his father cannot affor-  
“Yes, I am.” Kyungsoo’s thoughts were interrupted by the smooth voice of the CEO. 

The two guests turned their heads and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo deduced that the pair is a couple. They are approximately around fifties, and they smiled at Kyungsoo. May be confused, Kyungsoo smiled back and bowed again. 

“Is he the one?” the lady asked the CEO and smiled again at Kyungsoo.   
“Yes he is, Mrs. Kwon” the CEO replied and smiled at Kyungsoo.   
He gestured on the other seat “sit down Kyungsoo”, the CEO said and Kyungsoo immediately followed.

“Ah, what a fine young man, and a very talented, at that.” The man said as he stared at Kyungsoo. Mr Kwon laid his hand to Kyungsoo, “Hello Kyungsoo, I am Mr. Kwon and she is my wife, we are very grateful to the design you made. My daughter was very happy when she saw the entire house.” Kyungsoo shook the man’s hand and realized that his couple is one of their clients. 

Kyungsoo looked at the CEO and the CEO just smiled at him. Added to Kyungsoo’s confusion, he feels the CEO’s smile is very warm for him.

When the couple left, not before showering Kyungsoo many praises, the two remains inside the office. 

The CEO stood and got a glass of water, and approached Kyungsoo. “Drink this, I thought you were about to pass out when you entered the office” Kyungsoo just continued to stare at the glass the CEO is offering him. The CEO has a playful smile on his face, and Kyungsoo thinks he would pass out with the gorgeousness of their boss.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim” Kyungsoo said shyly and accepted the glass. He immediately drank the whole glass and is thinking what to do next. Should he leave or should he wait to be dismissed.  
“Call me Jong In. No one is around” The CEO sat on the side of table few meters away from Kyungsoo.   
“Yes, sir- I mean Jong In” Kyungsoo stuttered and Jong In smiles because he finds Kyungsoo really cute.

“Their only daughter got married last week. You made the design of the house six months ago.” The CEO explained the joy of the client. “Apparently, Yuri is fashion designer; she is picky and very particular with aesthetics. But, she was very happy with the house you designed, which is her parents’ wedding gift” Jong In continued explaining.

Flustered at the compliments, Kyungsoo smiled at the CEO “it is my job to do the designs, and I am paid to do very well. I really appreciate the compliments Mr. Kim, but I don’t deserve to be thanked personally by the clients. I think, I will need to do more to deserve such treatment.” Kyungsoo answered politely and voiced his thoughts since the beginning.

He is actually very confused why the CEO wants him to personally meet the clients. The Kim Realty can always claim the credit for the very good design. He is only a junior designer and he doesn’t have the privilege to claim the design under his name.

Jong In stared at Kyungsoo and his face became serious. “Why not Kyungsoo? They actually asked for you. They are very happy and privileged to meet someone as brilliant as you.” Jong In stood and faced him.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, he feels the blush on his face so he look away from the CEO and stood, as well.

“Thank you Mr. Kim. I will do better, I will need to get back to work” he bowed and wants to get away as fast as possible. He turned and approached the door.  
“Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo stopped at his tracks but didn’t turn to face the CEO.   
“You deserve the compliments. Hard work needs to be recognized. It doesn’t necessarily mean that because you think no one is looking, then no one noticed. I notice you, and I am always looking.” The CEO muttered and Kyungsoo feels something in his gut, he suddenly feeling funny and Kyungsoo has to bite his lips and gripped his hand tighter, because he feels nervous, but feels funny and he doesn’t know really what he is feeling.   
Kyungsoo stepped to the door and was about to turn the knob. “One more thing, again, it is Jong In to you.”

 

 

The second time, it is in the form of an old man he met in a convenience store. Kyungsoo was able to get into Seoul University majoring in Architecture. He stayed in a dorm near the university. He got a job as a cashier in a convenience store near his apartment. The job is very convenient to him because it is near his apartment and the time of shift.  
The first time he met the old man, he was trying to buy ramyeon but he left his wallet. Kyungsoo smiled at the old man and let him take the good for free. The second time, the old man is trying to buy cigarettes, but again he left his wallet. Kyungsoo stared hard on the cigarettes, but let the old man off the hook. And the third time, the old man is trying to buy bottles of soju, but accidentally again, for the third time, he left his wallet. Kyungsoo glared at the old man and grabbed the bottles and marched angrily as he put away the bottles.   
The old man was about to retort, because the kid is being rude, but Kyungsoo approached him with the ramyeon in his hand and biscuits. He glared at the old man and point outside the store. “Come on sly old man, lets eat outside.” Kyungsoo sneered at the old man, but smiled when he turned around, as he saw how the old man just gaped at him.

They ate the hot and spicy ramyeon in silence, but the old man keeps looking at Kyungsoo. “You look so young to work here” the old man said as he continued to observe Kyungsoo.   
Kyungsoo raised his head and stared back at the man. “You are too old to smoke and drink, you should take care of your health, ahjussi.” Kyungsoo answered and continued eating.   
“You know, don’t be so mean ajhussi. Food is okay, but I won’t be paying for your soju nor cigarettes.” Kyungsoo glared at the old man, but he just got a heartful chuckle from the old man. The man continued to stare fondly at Kyungsoo.

He can’t believe this kid paid for him multiple times, with his hard earned money. 

Weeks after, they became closer and every time the old man comes over, they will eat ramyeon and Kyungsoo will tell him about this day, his studies or anything. Kyungsoo didn’t realize, he made a good friend and adviser from the old man.

 

One night when Kyungsoo is about to close the store, he found the old man sitting outside.  
“Ahjussi, it is cold here. Why didn’t you come in to see me?” Kyungsoo approached the old man and sat beside him. He immediately grasped both his hands to make sure the old man isn’t cold from staying outside.  
The old man just smiled; the fond smile he always has whenever he looks at Kyungsoo. 

The old man gave him a piece of paper. And Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he read its content.   
“Scholarship? You are giving me scholarship?” Kyungsoo can’t help to be excited about it. He knows, his father has been having trouble with their expenses and Kyungsoo might have been troubled on how to pay his tuition fees.   
The old man chuckled at Kyungsoo’s reaction. “Of course I am not. The foundation I am in is offering scholarships to those who in need. And my grandson doesn’t need it, so I gave it you” the old man smiled and pats his head.

Kyungsoo tried so hard not to cry but fails when he realized he just earned another precious person in his life. Another friend and a grandfather.

Kyungsoo looked at the man and cried his heart out. “Thank you so much ahjussi Kim.  
“ he sniffed and continued crying.

The old man held Kyungsoo’s hands tighter and obviously failed to hold his tears, he cried with Kyungsoo, and pat Kyungsoo’s head lovingly. “Don’t thank me Kyungsoo, you will need to thank some else.” he said and hugged Kyungsoo. “And please, call me haraboji.”  
Kyungsoo sobbed harder, and thanked the heavens for his guardian angel.


End file.
